


Home

by Catradorawithwolvez



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catradorawithwolvez/pseuds/Catradorawithwolvez





	1. Chapter 1

  
With prime vanquished through the cleansing light of She Ra’s power, Hordak once feared, revered ruler of the fright zone is rendered speechless shown the memory of his arrival here on Etheria...   
blue eyes blonde hair, smiling up at the clone, he merely acknowledges his realization with “I remember you” before being swept into a onslaught of affection from Entrapta.... the very mention of her name tugged at his heart, in a way hours prior had caused him significant pain, the guilt that ensnared him for trying to forget her had ceased in the moment of his betrayal of prime, so much had happened in so short a time... nothing was ever promised, but the devotion was clear....   
Hordak knew that in the end he’d been wrong in his attempt to purge himself from this body, wrong in his pursuit of anything other than his individuality, that the only right thing he’d done was trusting Entrapta, whose intellectual capacity and enthusiasm for science had in his opinion rivalled his own.  
He returned the hug with his own brand of unpracticed intimacy, clumsily holding the semi-suspended princess in a patient embrace.  
“Hordak, I’m so glad your back we have so much to talk about”   
“As I’m sure your aware that with the magic released from the heart there’s gonna countless experiments to conduct”... pausing to place herself on her feet adding “I’ve never been more efficient in proving my theories then when I worked with you so I was kind of hoping because it was always kind of just me and the bots which is why I made it my mission... to get you back” almost pouting as she finishes “that is what you want right, partner”   
Not missing a beat “of course.... Entrapta” in a heartfelt tone, unbeknownst to him before now, one of vulnerability and surrender that made Entrapta giddy with excitement now pondering all things she and her partner would be doing together.   
They continued on arm in arm crossing the once desolate canyon to the other princesses “I’m so glad your here”   
Still praising the once maniacal overlord unable to escape primes shadow, his identity becoming his most hard fought battle, of all his conquests his identity was one that only he could truly appreciate. Enotrapta being the only witness that could attest to Hordaks hand in the combined effort to defeating Prime.   
Knowing early on he was a clone, fascinated not just what but why he was choosing what he did, Saw first hand how hard he had fought, for her.... and ultimately as he lost that fight. Whatever challenges lay ahead these two no doubt would face them together.   
There they all stood in the glow emitting from ground gently being jostled by the slight breeze now peacefully passing between them, connecting them in this moment. After the euphoria of cheating death and overcoming the insurmountable odds they faced it was time for princesses to return to their respective kingdoms.   
But when the moment passed and no one had left, defeated by the need to be together they all continued to Brightmoon being the nearest castle each already restored by the magic felt celebration was in order.   
———-/////———— later that night————/////—————  
The fading light now finished that slow crawl up the castle room walls, in lieu a delicate dance now revealing itself in the form of stars in a cacophony of light, all the bright places far and near beckoned to the adventurous heart of the young Etherian Warrior Princess, as she lead Catra across the courtyard “where are you taking me” before she takes off her gauntlet, placing on the ground to her right holding out her left hand “I believe you still owe me a dance” magic transforming it into an instrument now playing the song they shared their first dance to at Princess Prom. Adora merely smirks and tilts her head in a sort of shrug as she aware her girlfriend obviously impressed by this almost whispering “your getting good at that” and they start just as elaborate but without the flurry of partners trading partners as the music went on, until Adora made her move dipping Catra, twirling into an embrace they bury themselves into one another and sway gently until every star has made its way in view.   
Not until the song was over did they notice everyone had gathered around them, some still wiping their eyes, Bow as gentlemanly as he could muster, clearing his throat and holding out his hand as it was now time for the two to share the floor Glimmer tears anew wipes them away and follows his lead.   
Each adding something the princesses did these occasions justice with magic to spare, no doubt. In an off kilter exit this time it’s Catra pulling Adora to the side both laughing as they watched their friends dance, hand in hand Adora again lifting a brow looking down, her left hand snugly enclasped in the right of Catra’s.   
getting a tail flicker across her lips for her offence, Catra was blushing red watching Adora close her eyes before, leaning in quickly enough to catch Adora just as she opening her eyes. Going wide instinctively she receives her without delay. Both sharing until... people are staring and now they’re both blushing red...   
“Okay.. well that was...” both wanting to take a seat and finally talk this out they sit on the surrounding barrier of the garden adjacent to the courtyard.   
Both stumbling out the others name at the same time, giggling into a sigh... .... ... ... “So this is home? “ “yes Catra your my home “   
The tempo slowing into a silent moment where nothing was said, but everything could be heard. A band now taking over from the one that Adora managed to pull off. “One song ? “ Catra knowingly accuses, “Our song “ Adora triumphantly quips... ... ... ... ...   
to be continued... ... ... 


	2. Chapter 2

The night grew wild, the sky alive.. As they turned in... they danced sang (mostly) Sea-Hawk and Swiftwind... then Scorpia stunning everyone. No the rebels, Rulers once again in a peaceful balance unseen any where else or so they’d been told. It was like a whole new invasion, or refugees and curious pilots unable to shake the urge to visit this “sudden world”.   
How could they move forward with so much still to be decided, the new day brought upon a new reality, the war was over but somehow it felt like a new fight had just begun. With Etheria now at the centre of a galactic struggle to reform, nearby planets sent emissaries to assess what happened. Clones, droids regimes in favour of prime had all been blindsided by the victory, the velvet glove unrecognizable upon entry the story was met with more questions, most eluded to the obvious heavy presence of magic on the planet, every castle elaborate, landscapes contrasted beautifully with each other, the people diverse, it is was hard to imagine there being a war here at all. No longer oblivious to the details of his defeat, they had been championed as conquerors, at the helm of this massive weapons unheard of destructive capabilities. What could be learned by this new regime posing as liberators, some power was just too great to be ignored. To great to not be feared. 

With primes main infrastructure still intact and the clones had been set free, to think their own thoughts and meet their own needs. His fleets repurposed to serve the masses, gave people a feeling that it wasn’t overt at somehow Horde Prime would endure rumoured to have evolved, and now was living happily ever after in giant facility posing as his own destroyer, what proof did they have that Horde Prime had perished. 

The clones unable to cope with the loss of the one who created them, mourned him unceremoniously by crying profusely into the night.   
Wrong Hordak attempting to appeal to his brother Hordak in calming them, adding that they could all benefit greatly by his wisdom, having been the first freed, Hordak reluctantly agrees to talk with them... Entrapta of course beside him taking notes. “There’s so many” she exaggerates... “this could take a while”.  
Wrong Hordak had eventually tried winning over his “brothers” knowing what they were going through. Though Hordak would be the one to break new ground. The image of it gave people the chills, watching these clones of each other gathering together alone made for an uneasy situation.   
It would be agreed that they would have to be monitored under the “protection” of the Alliance. Entrapta’s kingdom being the obvious choice, they too would be repurposed to fit into the society they had nearly annihilated. His words heavy, regarded a natural politician, cunning and unassuming he would win them over.   
To the outside he looked as though this Hordak was generating a new breed of clone, instead of parts of a whole, they would be seen as the next generation in this endless war, upon relinquishing the rights to the fright zone, Scorpia‘s coronation was already being planned.   
This news didn’t surprise Catra knowing the people of the fright zone would be granted one of the gentles souls she ever met. This too stemmed from the traumatic life she had endured at the whims of their dark parental figure. Shadow Weaver had taken much from the two, but neither could deny that she also gifted them both to one another. Upon her departure finally hearing those words “I’m so proud of you” had solidified her resolve, able to express her love for Adora without expectations, her mother final lesson moments before.   
Nothing to gain, but everything to give Catra saw the martyr she’d tried raising Adora to be, knowing now there had been love in their lives, though disguised, misplaced and mistaken it was the only love the two would share before their life war was scheduled to begin.   
Almost as if she knew “this is just the beginning for you” her mask now hung upon her statue “Lightspinner” now “Shadow Weaver” in Mystacore.   
Ultimately her story added to the perception that Etheria had an excess of power, even king Micha the dark sorceress’s apprentice had made his mark on the people. Probably more feared than loved after his actions like so many others devised by primes technological advancements.   
Giving him an aura of taint, like Catra and Hordak and the other princesses the trust would have to be earned. The alliance more determined than ever to restore the planet, their home. Time would prove an ally, though memory was long, everyone was sure this change, definitive, unceasing change would last. Another day over, retreating to their rooms exhausted from all the information they’d just absorbed, everyone was all talked out.   
Accommodations for guests, everything was running seemingly smoothly.   
“Ugh.... I don’t know how much of that I can take” looking over Adora already fast asleep... “yeah... that’s what I thought” cuddling in close beside her instead of at the foot of her bed.   
Adora wakes up slowly to the sound and rumble of Catra’s purring, “are you...” noticing she’s asleep, she doesn’t stops, inhaling the words so as not to disturb this vision before her. Nestling in they both drift into their own set of nightmares


	3. Chapter 3

Catra too shocked to move, stares long at the figure before, Shadow Weaver... but she can’t be... “you can’t be here, I watched you...” lip quivering “oh I can be wherever I want.. for a price... Did you miss me kitten” Double Trouble, “I see everything turned out the way you wanted, huh I never would’ve guessed, “ laughing insensibly. “When i last saw you” “enough, I’m not playing get out of that body or... l” changing into She Ra, “ouch touchy much, guess you had soft spot for mother dearest after all, and where is she now” Catra now gathering steam in now breathing hungrily ”okay okay...” twirling into her regular form. “No fun,” Catra practically shouting now “Shadow Weavers... dead... “ stopping herself from saying more. “Oh.... I didn’t know.... honest, you know how pressing certain buttons makes me” obviously fed up “what do you want” rolling her eyes “want, darling do I strike you as another lullabout chasing silly desires, no no no your asking me the easy question... try again”   
“Look I know why you did what you did... but in spite of it thank you... without that I, wouldn’t have hit that bottom, Wouldn’t have made things right” “right ? Oh kitten there is no wrong or right ... stepping into Horde Primes form “only story” “so what are you doing here monologues aside” switching back from prime ”oh you know, the best pieces after all are live, here on the grandest stage of them all”, there was a always a method to this relationship and payment would always suffice. “Life lessons aside, you expect me to pay you after that, how about we part ways as unlikely survivors” displeased she quips back “I wasn’t coming to collect... from you, your new queen offered me a deal I couldn’t refuse in exchange for my betrayal, watching the two of you fight, I wonder without my meddling how far the two of you would have went to stop one another” now feeling the guilt again, Catra decides then and there that this is where she leaves it, unsure of what to say at this point. Understanding the victory somehow the two of carved out for themselves, surrendering Catra opens her arms with a slight smile “well like I said” obviously touched by the transformation Catra herself had pulled off in her absence “I never thought I’d see it” with Catra in her arms “you’re welcome” shadow weavers last words echoing back to her. Pupils dilated and eyes visibly teary she steps back a step with her hand over her heart as if to ask was it something I said. Closing her eyes and sighing “no, no it’s fine I’m just happy... is all” which of course was true. Adora no doubt would be expecting her soon. “Games aside, it’s looks like we both ended up on the winning side”.   
Obviously captivated Catra can’t help but watch her leave, wondering to herself what was promised, or if anyone even knew she was walking about Brightmoon. As soon as she turns the corner she’s tempted to go after her, somehow knowing what other buttons there were to be pressed now worried what would come from her visit. But it passes and she’s still standing there hearing shadow weavers “I’m so proud of you”, then the haunting “you’re welcome” there’s no way she could have known those were her last words. She starts walking towards the room again, without even the drinks she’d said she offered to grab.   
Adora lay sprawled out beneath the canopy above their bed, waiting for Catra who was due to be back any second. But when she does there’s no tray, no drinks... somethings wrong, she’s holding her tail in both hands to keep it from flaying about. Immediately rising she asks “what’s wrong”   
Still going over the words “nothing, I just ran into someone” thinking back who probably needed an escort “did you know anything about the deal double trouble made with sparkles... unaware, “I... no I mean I thought she escaped? Is that who you saw? “ “yes, she floated in wearing Shadow Weaver as a skin suit”... now seeing where the tears came from, but unable to console her in any way. “I... I’m sorry Catra,I can’t imagine what that must have felt like” now experiencing the same anger Catra did mere moments ago “where is she?” “On her way to see sparkles in the main hall, she was herself when I last saw” “what did she say?” “Well... ugh I can’t go over the play by play right now but she just came to say “your welcome” “but I thanked her” now confused you said “thank you?... for...” “nothing, eyes meeting hers now “everything, when she and sparkles made their deal, me and Hordak nearly killed each other, with him beaten and Brightmoon unprotected, I would have become him” trying to ease the tension Adora says “Lord Catra” in a playful mock voice. Remembering their days growing up in the horde, “yeah, when it all came down, she played live footage of the my armies defeated, destroyed by the princesses and ho at the time were just as destructive as we were taught in the horde, it twisted me up inside the when I heard you” smiling now “she wore you too, even once tried stealing a kiss, to her I was open book” knowing what she meant “because of the way you looked at me” realizing now what double had been seeing, even when Adora wasn’t seeing it, the love, the angst, she’d felt the guilt steadily since she rescued her from prime, someone who only just met her knew how she was feeling. Somehow it was obvious to everyone but her, Scorpia had tried to get this through to her as well. “Don’t... there’s nothing to be sorry about, Adora... your not an idiot, we were both trying to protect the one thing we couldn’t guard against, from each other anyways” understanding her completely, mutually deciding to finish this after, Adora opens the door and says “drinks?” Following her, hand in hand they make their way to the kitchen, both curious now as to what double trouble would be given.   
—- —- /////— ////— —-

Hordak had learned from his victims how to survive Horde Prime, Catra and Shadow Weaver departing upon him invaluable knowledge, telling him what he wanted to hear, only when confronted with the choice himself does he start to see things differently. Saw himself in prime, the parts that ate away at him like a virus. Catra namely was only trying to survive, she’d taught him much and still he had this hate for her, ambitious and determined it was her who won those battles, he didn’t deny it. But what does that say about what was about to happen, testimony was to be presented by everyone, including them. What would she say? What could he in defence?   
What ever the case he wasn’t too concerned about it since he was already kingdoms away trying settle the storm that erupted in the wake of primes defeat. Rumours had begun spreading that Hordak was somehow trying to tear down Etheria again, him and Entrapta of course knew better. Working around the clock, tirelessly they’d sought to repurposing or recycling primes tech to upgrade their own. Being right about theirs being crude, the advancements that came, with visitors still trickling in kept them busy.   
The clones found purpose in assisting him, though he reminded them they were not brothers, each choose not to address directly using wrong Hordak as a go between. “Our... my brothers were curious about today’s schedule”   
Using a tone of authority “modifying our infrastructure, and demilitarization of the fright zone” “very well” bowing out and headed back.   
Pleased with himself Hordak continues on assisting Entrapta with her latest experiment. “You know, with all the extra hands and them willing to work, we could increase efficiency by” cutting her off “I’m not sure about this, it’s too familiar” stopping what she was doing “giving orders, having a second in command or working with me” “I command no one“ realizing now what she meant, Not exactly hiding the clones, any passerby could see them working around the clock. That’s when it happened, a loud thud miles out, followed by several more in succession, Hordak knew that sound anywhere, artillery fire they were under attack.   
Wrong hordak bursting forth through into the main foyer, “brother we’re”   
“Light the distress beacon, prepare an armed frigate and await my arrival”   
Running back out, Hordak made his way outside to see the crafts closing in. Sporting a new found bravado he approached the prepared ship, and a crew to boot. Unknown to him except wrong Hordak wearing a worried look that only emboldened him to act accordingly. Cool under fire he takes off drawing fire away from Entraptas castle, looking to his right to see the beacon go off, he knew now help would arrive shortly. Maneuvering the terrain with practiced hands, the fight fast behind him, how long had it been since he was in such a scenario. Every fiber of his being alive with the pressure now bearing down, swooping low and curling back to their flank, he had them right where he wanted them.   
—-////—-////—-   
“There’s been a distress beacon in Dry... we have to go” Catra already knowing the drill, grabs onto Adora and waits for Glimmer to teleport them.   
“Here it comes” disappearing into a array of light and glints of magic, first her sword, leaving them there saying “I’ll get Bow” vanishing “never a dull moment... huh” returning already they gather together once more before they are transferred to... the grounds are full of primes clones, preparing ships and they look to be waiting... with the grounds secure Bow and Catra head inside to find Entrapta, while Adora and Glimmer teleport again to get a closer look. Catra looking back to see She Ra before they again vanish, Wrong Hordak at the door to receive them he opens the doors once inside they notice Hordak sitting on a throne similar to his own in the fright zone. “Aww Catra, Etheria sends its best”  
amused Catra doesn’t speak only smiles, Bow instead “what’s happening where’s Entrapta” “Hiii Bow” coming in from ventilation shaft obove Hordak. “The ships are ready, in case of another attack”.... both Catra and Bow unable to contain whatever madness is happening here. “Good, and dispatch someone to stop the beacon, it would seem we are saved” again smiling.   
Glimmer and She Ra teleport in shortly after, She Ra visibly upset by whatever she just saw, demanding answers “what did you do to them, Entrapta do you know what he is” accusing him of some heinous.   
“It would seem, that my presence hear has attracted the attention of some well funded faction of rebels, who think I am Horde Prime” dumbfounded Catra response is shared by everyone in the room “I wonder why, with you throwing orders around like back in the freight zone”... growling at her now “my orders” smiling heavy now... “right... “ she’d surrender knowing what he implied. “What happened?” No longer She Ra grabbing Catras hand catching Hordaks eye, Entrapta tells them about the attack and how Hordak reacted, and when it was over, now indulging in tiny foods prepared for them by her staff. They saw him now as different, he really cared for her, caught off guard in contemplating Hordak intrudes clearing his throat first “Catra... Shadow Weaver and your examples kept me alive... I know it’s not what want to hear, but I’m sorry” .... Catra couldn’t react, couldn’t feel what he said, but somehow knew what to say “well thank you, I mean me and Adora would probably never have met if wasn’t for you and ...” he doesn’t know, how could he “the late Shadow Weaver” closing his eyes “my regards” you don’t forgive someone because they deserve it, you do it because they need it. Catra had been here before, “so.. thanks” holding a hand out to shake Adora peeks over to see it happen. “.well I’m guessing you’ve had your fill” Adora unable to ask it directly looking over at Hordak and Entrapta headed further in to the maze of a structure.   
Glimmer chiming in, “let’s go home” eyes on each other they vanish again and make the slow retreat back to their rooms. “Adora” with her head pressed against the door of their room, smiling now “what did you do to him” both almost laughing “nothing, once prime was gone there was only his memories left” ... “what did he say” now moving towards the bed, “the usual, thank you, I’m sorry, it was just so different, thanking me and shadow weaver for our examples what ever that means, says we saved his life” Adora seeing to the look in his eye when they arrived, with what looked like an army at his disposal waiting for “them”, it was funny how things changed and how they stayed the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically free association writing with She Ra and the princesses of power as a backdrop...

With the events of yesterday still fresh in mind, an Alliance meeting was called for the afternoon, kingdoms were to be on high alert, and all visitors would have to submit themselves before being allowed entry. The system Entrapta and Hordak converted from primes was brilliant. They had ships patrolling all of Etheria without the consent of the other princesses, so they to were expected to attend. From afar, it would look now that this new world had entered a period of hostility, Hordak anticipated this reaction preparing for a large scale attack, if there was one thing he understood it was war. Since the recons hadn’t returned and without any survivors present he was expecting one, Each with crews and officers, like a second nature, Hordak and the clones knew how to respond. Peace talks were good when someone was listening, so for now the planet had set up blockades.   
A ship claiming to be friends of Entrapta, Adora Bow and Glimmer had requested entry, and would be denied until it was confirmed, sending a quick message to her about it she quickly replied that “yes they knew the star siblings and would grant entry.   
—- /////——//////———   
Lance and George had come to Brightmoon from the whispering woods, upon seeing the patrols, every kingdom had nearly sent distress beacons up when they launched. George an ex solder had questioned Lance about involving themselves in Alliances affairs was a far cry from remaining Nuetral, though he’d responded with “this isn’t for a crown, or anything like that, you saw what we were up against last time around, this is a different fight, these ships aren’t attacking they’re defending us George.   
“We can’t stay out of it, if something of this scale is happening again... We need to be there for him” George couldn’t argue, they’d agreed when the saw Bow projected into a hologram during the battle of Etheria as it was now known that they’d fight when it called for it... interplanetary warfare certainly did seeing a strange craft followed by escorts landing near brightmoon they both started walking faster not taking in the view as they exited the woods. Lance was being outpaced by the shorter George, socks with sandals may have been comfortable for him but came at the cost of function. Boots laced, eyes fixed on the castle, when was the last time he had made this trip, long before the fall of King Micah... then still a young man George remembers vividly how that loss struck at the heart of their rebellion. Lance is the one who see’s him first “isn’t that ... “cutting him off ... “King Micha” surprised yet somber.   
—-////—-////—-  
The star siblings were apprehensive about coming here, their rebellion of course victorious, had still to gain some semblance of that victory. People were scared, unable to the trust what they were seeing, turning on each other. With Horde Prime gone, smaller scale wars enveloped the surrounding worlds. The star siblings having been the ones who spread the word of She-Ra’s return, with everything going on the they made it a priority to assess what they was really going on, with every other craft being turned away under threat of imprisonment or complete destruction.  
This was the only way anyone was going to get the answers everyone was desperately trying to find. Lead out into the courtyard received warmly by what looked to be a reunion between three men on a set of stairs directly in front of them. Two holding hands, one with the bearing of royalty completely out of habit they bow, only to be told by Micha “that’s not necessary”. Lance being the one to break the ice, “so welcome to Etheria, to Brightmoon, to our home” George reaching his hand into Lances. “Welcome” responding “thank you for letting us land” Micha “yeah, it’s been different here lately, these patrols went a up without any warning, it’s just a precaution I’m sure but we’ll know more shortly.” Nudging his sister the brother asks “are you by any chance related to Bow, techmaster hero of the rebellion, “receiving a stern look from his older sister, their eyes now beaming with pride “you know our Bow” both looking quizzical “it’s nice to meet Bows... “ unable to define exactly what they were “friends” “he is our son... “ George finishes nodding having their suspicions confirmed. Micha now leading them inside, “well lets take this inside” following close behind the trio the siblings hadn’t been disarmed, or interrogated as they expected wondering to themselves now if they’d just walked into a trap. 

—-////—-////—-  
Sea Hawk had volunteered to lead a battalion of primes clones to set up defences to protect Selineas, singing shanty after shanty, Swift wind of course making his rounds had come across the scene with a verse of his own, as they merrily continued preparing for something they hoped would never come. Though questionable Sea Hawks methods afforded them the necessary gusto to take on any who opposed them. Not that he wasn’t afraid, he just wasn’t afraid on his own account, Swiftwind as devout as any captain could wish for had made himself indispensable in the his eyes.   
There was a sort of brotherhood there between them, finishing yet another checkpoint and moving on. “That’s what friends are for... We are we are”   
Belting out their finals lines, a seagull flies by with a message for SeaHawk from Mermista cawing they were on their way back “my Mermista calls, we must turn back” their crew now hoisting, and preparing they’re maneuvers Swiftwind sees something on the Horizon. Off the coast, above it what’s looks to be in the outer atmosphere, flashes, of fire and no sound, there above the planet a battle just beginning that terrible display of destruction they were all too familiar with, looking back at SeaHawk... signalling him to get on, he looks to crew and merely says to “you know the drill, ADVENTURE!!!!!” Him and Swiftwind now flying to Brightmoon hoping Hordaks blockade would hold them at bay, it was moment where no one knew what was happening, but everyone somehow knew what to do.   
—-////—-////—-   
The war here had prepared them for any and all scenarios, with everyone present at the meeting with a few extra faces to boot, it was clear that Hordak was acting in Etheria’s interests in mind... “the ROE is to return fire only”... Mermista speaking first “umm, what” a snort of derision escaping him. “The rules of engagement, how we conduct ourselves on the field” Micha responds adding a question for Hordak “have we received any declaration of war...” “No, whoever they are they aren’t ready to reveal themselves yet, that being said the longer it takes, the larger I’m afraid the attack will be, we’ve encountered several recon squadrons at different points of Etheria, they want to keep us guessing” Micha again chiming in “they’re probing, for weak points” “yes, and without the full support of your alliance I’m afraid, even primes ships won’t be enough to keep them off world, if we don’t determine their source and attack, we risk everything we’ve tried to maintain”. Getting deeper into that delusion that somehow he was somehow orchestrating this it’s Glimmer in an accusing tone “attack”.   
That’s when Entrapta staring at her device, “excuse me, as we speak, breaching the atmosphere is another squadron but were stopped by the newly set up ground defences” Hordak standing now, looking to the door, “We don’t have time for this, we need answers, none of which will be found here” behind him, Entrapta, King Micha and several the clones loaded onto a ship and took off without a moments respite, the alliance feeling out of place with Micha and Hordak now joining forces.   
“That was weird” Bow pointing out the obvious, Lance interrupts “I’m so lost right now, wasn’t he “... Mermista cutting him off “trying to kill us, oh yeah for a while... “ George nodding to him, “he was the leader of the horde, up until... “ “okay, yeah I know, I’m.... “ taking a deep breathe “I might to need to lie down”, Bow leading Lance to his room, “I got this” again George now nods to Bow... this time with a slight smile beneath the curtains of his moustache. When SeaHawk and a Swiftwind finally arriving, Selineas now on everyone’s mind, “my Mermista, my Queen,” still blushing she steps into his embrace. Risking life and limb for her, the heart in her chest no longer her own. “Where were you?” In a heartfelt tone, without her usual sarcasm, she knew how to get to him “oh, my sweet, when adventure calls” nodding into his chest “just glad your ok”   
Swiftwind getting a warm reception from the star siblings who still a little shaken, magic seemed to emanate from everyone here, the entire planet it seemed to be. To them an illusion, how could a place like this have existed, legends all but forgotten had seemed a fantasy, constructed centuries ago.   
Adora staying behind because she just couldn’t follow Hordaks orders right now, not after yesterday, the deaths of those crews still weighting heavily on her mind and that look on his face triumphant and horrifying. She decides to ask the star siblings “yous wouldn’t happen to know what’s going on out there do you” looking at one another it’s the oldest who speaks first “we, were sent for answers.... it’s the galactic rebellion attacking yous, their convinced this is Primes new base of operations” almost scolding them Adora asks “did you tell them about She Ra and what she stands for” answering back “ with it being years since anyone had any hope of finding peace, this is just how people react now, Prime may be gone, but the impression he made, the lengths people went only to be defeated again and again, no one believed the war was over, everyone was waiting for something worse and with rumours spreading that Etheria a single planetary system conquered Horde Prime, lets just say it was too much for some. Immediately they began preparing and launching attacks before yous tried allocating his power for yourselves” George adding “It’s hard to find peace with a life of war behind you” “what about Hordak” spitting out his name like venom “would yous really attack?” All of them looking at each asking themselves. Glimmer answers “ I don’t know, we’re just scared” that’s when Hordak comes in with his clones to arrest the star siblings “it would seem that our friends... have been broadcasting our meeting... “wait” Says how “ hold on” everyone getting involved “is this true” Adora confronts them, “Entrapta showing them” turning over her tracker pad and there they all are” having traced the signal already Hordak was prepared for mutiny, for a fight but they only surrendered themselves apologizing “we didn’t know what to think, yous aren’t the only ones who are afraid but if yous don’t let us clear this up, you won’t be dealing with militias, but an alliance unseen until now would declare war on this world. The only thing keeping that from happening, is hope... let us leave, let them see that they were wrong to assume, please we’re all tired of fighting, with nowhere to go a lot of us are just trying find a home. Micha interjects “Well this is our home and we will defend it, if needed, but would much rather share it, with those without one”  
Representing the very spirit of his people everyone in the room feeling the sentiment. “Thank you” letting them leave in spite of Hordaks protests, feeling they’d narrowly escaped everything felt the same, unresolved, teetering, but that didn’t mean they had to give in to their fear, this was just another step to the continued peace everyone sought.   
... ... ... ...


End file.
